guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mesmer gloves
Calling out to all Mesmers out there: GET TO IT! :) Also, if you can, upload a dyed image under the same name but with " dyed" in the end for a colorable image to be added to the armor pages, like in Mesmer Elite Canthan armor/Female, at the bottom. Use dye preview, it has nice clean light and you don't have to re-dye anything. Don't worry so much about the cheap gloves, I will do them eventually. It's the Elites that are always trouble for everything ever, and few Mesmers actually own elite gloves. Keep in mind that if you create a PvP or any new character of the opposite sex, they can dye-preview the gloves that you already own. This can make it easier to fill in gaps. RoseOfKali 23:08, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I shall add Vabbian and Ice Gauntlets. 07:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Ooh useful gallery... I will add some later on. (Kurz 15k) Silver Sunlight 13:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Btw do we care about the colour of the gloves? I'm uploading mine with the currently applied dye, but I can dye them grey again if it really matters. Silver Sunlight 13:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::If you notice, all the images so far use dye preview, so you don't have to dye your gloves, just buy a gray dye and preview it. This will keep the gallery more consistent. Also, read my first post here. And thanks for contributing. RoseOfKali 20:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :::Not reading old posts ftl :P Will fix them later on. Silver Sunlight 20:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Oops! uploaded Tyrian gloves into the Krytan slot. That needs to be deleted. Sorry Rose! KGipe 04:04, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Coloured gloves Silver Sunlight 21:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I'll put those up in the respective galleries in a bit. RoseOfKali 01:05, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Spared you the trouble :) Mesmer Elite Kurzick armor/Female and Mesmer_Kurzick_armor/Female. Added them using the same format you used on the Elite Canthan armor. Unfortunately I don't have a male mesmer or an open character slot to make one. Silver Sunlight 09:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for doing that for me, I'm rather absent-minded recently... I'm considering buying a new PvP slot so I can make a PvP monk (my PvE one isn't... very well developed), so I may hollar at you to borrow those gloves. ;) RoseOfKali 02:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool :) Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 09:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I bought the new Char slot. :P Haven't filled it yet, but if you feel like finding me ingame sometime, just let me know and I'll take some screenies. P.S. No wonder there aren't many male mesmers around, I tried making one and it felt like I was dressing up for a gay parade... Hmmm... Do I like my hair slicked back or slicked back? Oh wait, here's an Emo option!.. -_-' RoseOfKali 04:37, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hehehe... I don't think I've ever seen a male PvE Mesmer... and now we know why ^_^ ::::::I'll let you know on your talk page when I'm on again, should be somewhere over the weekend. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 19:18, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::uploaded the enchanter gloves, and didn't fuss with them at all - turned out better than vabbian :P Go figure KGipe 02:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sin It's a sin to not incorporate this into the main article space. Lyssa demands we revise the armor gallery style guide to incorporate profession-specific variations to better focus on Mesmer gloves!!! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :We have added the gloves we have so far into their respective armor articles, but I agree that this should be moved into main space :) We might get more support there as well. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 19:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::The ones without images shuold be added too the regular articles too, just like how the rest of the parts have red links when images are missing. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::Modify to generate a glovebox (which is a Pune, or play on Words) #ifeq: }|Mesmer? —Dr Ishmael 22:30, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) I see the Dr got ahead of me... I said: Incorporate it into the armor template (if Profession=Mesmer) maybe? And as I stated before, this page was INTENDED for mainspace once it was ready for it. I just don't think it is, yet. Too much red. I'll work on those cheap gloves for now. Soon... (Maybe after the Xmas madness...) RoseOfKali 22:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Feel free to offer me to preview your elite gloves, I have both male and female mesmer for now. The male may have a death sentence, though. He failed at surviving. RoseOfKali 22:33, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think redness should be a factor in whether something is main-space ready or not, unless it was going to replace existing images/blue-links. Red links is better than having nothing, since it gives more accessible opportunities for random visitors browsing by to help out. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Heck, I created hundreds of redlinks by forcibly converting all armor galleries to use the template, I see nothing wrong with adding a few more. I'll add this to the template tonight if no one beats me to it. —Dr Ishmael 22:57, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gah, I completely forgot about this. Since we're putting this into the template, should we put the gray image in the Component view section and the dyed image in the Dyed section? Or keep them together in a separate Gloves section? —Dr Ishmael 20:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::I would prefer a separate glove section. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 20:30, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I agree. Kind of like in the Mesmer Elite Canthan armor/Female. You can change the location in the gallery, but it's good to see the images next to each other. Also, make them a fixed pixel height, because I have a feeling many of them will be different sizes and will look odd otherwise. RoseOfKali 20:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You know what's weird? Like, really weird? I decided to come back to this project, as it turns out, exactly 1 year after starting it... O_O Oh, and many thanks to Ishy for the template. :) RoseOfKali 22:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::np ^_^ —Dr Ishmael 22:20, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Mainspace? Maybe? Ideas? Suggestions? Screenshots? Gloves borrowing FOR screesnshots (no worries, I will give them back! ^_^)? Suggestions? Help? Etc.? :D RoseOfKali 01:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I was bold. Feel free to improve. Can we de-stub it? RoseOfKali 01:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC)